This application addresses the need for NEW THERAPEUTICS, specifically 1. narrow spectrum antibiotics 2. broad spectrum antibiotics This will be accomplished by directing the efforts of a SUCCESSFUL ANTIMICROBIAL DISCOVERY JOINT VENTURE between BioSource Pharm, Inc (BSP) and Mycosynthetix, Inc (MSX) to these targets. This joint venture has already identified a number of potentially novel antibiotics with activity against methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus. MSX and BSP are both small for profit companies who will take these new antimicrobials to IND status when they will be partnered with one of the many development companies. For the Phase I project we will identify new antibiotics and test their activity in vitro against a number of pathogens. In Phase II of this project we will investigate the in vivo activity of these antibiotics and further develop these compounds as clinical leads. We believe that with the level of support available through the SBIR program we will be able to get the best leads to an IND status.